


Cowboys and...Butterflies?

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Costume Party [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, post-Episode: s02e11 Maneuvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: The command team has fun at Voyager's first costume party.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Costume Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793272
Kudos: 19





	Cowboys and...Butterflies?

Everyone was having a great time. It was a costume party and the holodeck had a large disco ball that Mr. Paris programmed in the middle of it. It reflected multi-colored lights which create a surge of energy among the crew.

Captain Janeway surveyed the room, taking in the costumes. She could see in the slightly dimmed holodeck some different figures. Someone dressed up in as a personal log, emphasizing the, "log," in the pun, there was zebra duo, a shuttlecraft, a chicken, and Zephram Cochrane...

"Hello, madame butterfly, a voice said nearby. She turned around with a smile.

"Well, hello to you too, cowboy," Kathryn said to Chakotay.

"The yellow wings look good on you," he smiled with his dreamy dimples.

Kathryn lifted her arms and spun around to show her wings off. "Why, thank you. I like your hat."

Chakotay spun around to show off just like she had.

"...and your spurs," she added as she looked down.

"Thanks. Do you know why I chose this costume?"

"I bet you will tell me."

"One time you called me a cowboy for running off the ship."

Kathryn laughed. She had called Chakotay a cowboy when he ran to get back the technology Seska stole.

"Oh, yes, I remember."

"You sure gave me a good dressing-down," Chakotay said.

Kathryn replied, "I did. Now I don't regret calling you a cowboy," and bit her lip.

Chakotay dawned an accent and said, "Well, ma'am," took off his cowboy hat and held it to his chest, "It would sure please me if we could jangle these spurs in a dance. May I have this dance, miss butterfly?"

She gave a large smile and took his arm in her hands as a response. Chakotay placed his hat back on his head and the walked onto the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 5/9/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
